I dreamed a dream
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Año 2018, una terrible crisis global esta atacando a los cuerpos femeninos. Los síntomas son comunes: vómitos, fiebre, desnutrición...muerte. Doce años mas tarde, tras la desaparición de todas las mujeres en el planeta, la medicina ha logrado la reproducción entre dos hombres. La raza humana debe sobrevivir, y para ello, la reproducción es estrictamente programada. KLAINE. M-PREG.
1. Chapter 1

Al abrir los ojos una luz potente lo ciega por un instante. Giró la cabeza y se percató de que todo era blanco a su alrededor. Olía a anestésico y a limpio, demasiado ligero pero persistente pitido se volvía mas molesto contra mas se escuchaba. -¿Blaine?¿Puedes oirme? - Sobre él apareció la cabeza de un hombre. Llevaba un gorro de tela y también una mascarilla que hacía parecer sus orejas mucho mas grandes de lo que ya eran de por si. Asintió levemente casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, con lo que el hombre empezó a revisar sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía desorientado por completo. Lo último que recordaba es haberse ido a dormir después de una de las formales y aburridas cenas de inversores de su padre.

-Blaine, estás en el centro de reproducción New Life, en Nueva York. Tu padre es Trevor Anderson, ¿cierto? - Asintió, aun desconcertado. ¿Un centro de reproducción?¿Nueva York? - Intentó hablar, pero se dío cuenta entonces de una intrusión en su garganta, una mascarilla plástica cubriendo su boca. Dejó de intentarlo cuando notó que los tubos rascan su garganta con el movimiento. -Enseguida te vamos a desentubar, uno de nuestros asistentes responderá todo lo que quieras saber.

Cerró los ojos, la realidad llegando a él. Sintió las lágrimas crear una película bajo sus párpados, pero no quiso llorar. No quiso mostrarse débil. No en ese momento. Solo podía estar en uno de esos centros de reproducción por una razón. Su padre lo había vendido. Lo había cambiado por un triste puñado de dólares.  
Siempre estuvo feliz con su idea. Cuando cumpliese los veintiún años y tuviese edad legal para tener su propio esclavo, su padre compraría uno para él. Incluso prometió que lo dejaría escogerlo. Pensaba en pasar unos dias de centro en centro, viendo los esclavos que vendían, buscando una conexión, un algo con uno de ellos. Esa chispa de la que su madre siempre le había hablado. No es como si él fuese a tratar a nadie como un esclavo. Nunca le había gustado esa palabra, aunque realmente la gente pagase para poder tener a uno de esos hombres con la capacidad para reproducirse. Algunos realmente los consideraban sus esclavos, por eso habían terminado por obtener ese nombre. Le daban arcadas solo con pensar en la idea. Ahora él era uno de esos hombres reproductores. Va a ser vendido a cualquier hombre, sea viejo, joven, amable o violento...quien sabe. Y sabe lo que ocurre con los hombres reproductores. Conoce las reglas, los tratos...todo reproductor debía criar por lo menos dos veces en sus dos primeros años de venta antes de poder ser liberado. La raza humana tenía que recuperarse con rapidez, así que la reproducción era obligatoria.

Iba a tener que ser padre. Iba a tener que llevar dos hijos dentro de si. Llevó su mano hasta su abdomen, ligeramente abultado, sin ser desagradable a la vista pero tampoco marcado. Siempre había tenido un físico en la media, un peso acorde a su altura. Podía notar la cicatriz resultante de la operación. Se le hacía extraño pensar que tenía útero de pronto...que en cualquier momento podía simplemente crecer y albergar un bebé dentro...un hijo.

 **-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-**

Tan solo habían pasado diez días desde que había despertado cuando le comunicaron que había sido vendido. Su comprador pasaría a por él al día siguiente, así que pasó la tarde entre depilaciones y lavados que nunca llegó a pensar que existieran. Se sentía extraño tener el cuerpo tan...limpio. No es que no hubiese sido siempre alguien aseado, pero tener todo el cuerpo sin vello hacía que pudiese sentir su alrededor de forma distinta. No podía dejar de observarse.

Le habían dado la ropa que debía ponerse para presentarse frente a su comprador. Suponía que lo habían medido en el momento que lo habían comprado, o en algún momento durante los seis meses que habían pasado durmiendo, porque las prendas le iban como un guante. Una simple camisa blanca, unos tejanos y una americana oscura era todo lo que llevaba puesto. Cuando el coche aparcó frente al centro de reproducción ni siquiera hubo un adiós por su parte, tampoco vió al hombre que lo había adquirido, tan solo a un chófer impersonal que le abrió la puerta trasera, haciendolo pasar al interior y sentandose en el asiento del conductor, llevandolo sin mediar palabra hasta el que sería su hogar.

Se sentía terriblemente nervioso. Nunca le habían gustado los cambios. Una vez, cuando tenía siete años, tuvo que mudarse porque a su padre lo trasladaron en el trabajo. Su hermano Cooper se acababa de ir a la universidad y su madre enfermó gravemente tiempo después. Demasiados cambios en poco tiempo, su vida pasó de ser tranquila y feliz a un constante ajetreo que terminó en desastre hasta que consiguió un poco de estabilidad al final de su etapa de instituto. Tuvo un promedio bastante bueno, aunque fue una adolescencia bastante caótica por culpa del virus. Era extraña la sensación de perder el control a nivel mundial. Ver las aulas vaciarse cada vez mas rápidamente. Realmente nadie le dio real importancia hasta que empezaron a morir. Pero de eso hace ya bastante tiempo.

El coche se detuvo frente a una casa de ladrillo rojo bastante ostentosa. Bueno, era de esperar, considerando que quien sea que le hubiese comprado habia mandado un chófer a por él en lugar de acudir personalmente. No todo el mundo podía permitirse un chofer, quizá a lo sumo un taxi.

La vivienda tenía tres plantas visibles desde el exterior, aunque la tercera parecía mas bien una buhardilla. Las pequeñas ventanas a la altura del suelo le daban a entender que también tenía un sótano. Odiaba los sótanos. Probablemente a partir de ese día iba a odiarlos mucho mas.

 **-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-**

 _Sé que soy un horror de persona por estar iniciando un fic nuevo sin haber actualizado Porn Love, pero esto simplemente ha venido a mi cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. Tengo cuatro o cinco capítulos escritos, así que dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga iré actualizando cada poco tiempo. Es la primera vez que escribo M-Preg asi que espero que me perdoneis si la lío muy parda._  
 _Esta es quizá la historia mas sci-fi que he escrito nunca, asi que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, asi como cosas que os gustaría que ocurriesen._  
 _Va a ser un fic totalmente KLAINE, como todos los que escribo._

 _Mil gracias por leer hasta aqui, si ya además me haces el favor de dejarme un pequeño review diciendome que te ha parecido, criticándolo o alabándolo a tu gusto, o dandome sugerencias, lo agradecería enormemente._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba nervioso. Terriblemente nervioso. Nunca antes había ido a una subasta de esclavos y se sentía idiota. Claro que tampoco antes había tenido el dinero para hacerse con un esclavo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo, dar media vuelta y volver a encerrarse en casa, acurrucado en el sofá con una enorme y cálida manta y un maratón de películas. Pensandolo bien, tampoco en ese momento tenía dinero para un esclavo, no de los que se conseguían en los centros de reproducción al menos. Tenía que recurrir a esto, una subasta de esclavos. Son hombres que no son lo suficiente buenos para sus dueños o que no han sabido obedecerlos. O quizá que no han quedado embarazados dentro del tiempo límite. Sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Si compraba un esclavo en esa subasta, en menos de tres meses tenía que estar embarazado. En un máximo de un año, sería padre. Bueno, eso estaba bien. Era algo que podía asimilar. Siempre había deseado ser padre, aunque tenía demasiado pavor a los quirófanos como para plantearse transformarse voluntariamente en un reproductor y buscar una pareja que todavía creyese en los antiguos estándares del amor. Desde que las mujeres habían desaparecido, el mundo había resultado una tremenda mierda. Se habían extinguido el romanticismo y la sensibilidad.

Presentó su identificación al hombre de la entrada, quien la revisó dos veces antes de dejarlo pasar. Rodó los ojos ante la duda. Hace años que dejó atrás los veintiuno, le hartaba que aun hubiese gente que lo creyese un crío.

Se acercó a una de las paredes, algo intimidado por la gente que habitaba el local. No es que fuese un tuburio de mala muerte, pero no era igual que las clínicas tampoco. Cogió uno de los folletos que había en un montón mientras esperaba en la misma sala donde parecía acumularse la gente. Todavía quedaba media hora para que iniciaran las subastas y a cada segundo se maldecía un poco mas por haber llegado tan pronto. El resto de las personas que había ahí no tenía ni de lejos un mínimo parecido con él. La mayoría parecía gente que podía intercambiar a sus esclavos por un puñado de dolares. Alguno que otro podría haber salido directamente de las calles y el aliento de la mayoría de ellos apestaba a cerveza o whisky.

Oyó un carraspeo tras él y casi se sobresaltó. Él era una persona romántica, sensible, amante y demasiado crédulo. Resultaba fácil engañarlo, con lo que tendía a ser frío y algo cortante con el mundo a modo de autodefensa. No es que le gustase en si mismo esa actitud, pero era eso o que el mundo siguiese tomandole el pelo. No. Tenía muy claro lo que quería y eso iba a dar comienzo esa noche. Con un esclavo. Incluso cuando fuese un esclavo de segunda mano. O quinta, quien sabe. Un hombre estaba en pie tras él. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro entallado y una camisa azul marino bastante ceñida y ligeramente brillante. Pegado a su oreja llevaba un intercomunicador, así que supuso que era un trabajador del local. -¿Le importaría venir conmigo? Creo que esto no es exactamente lo que está buscando. - Bueno, no andaba demasiado encaminado. No sabía que clase de esclavos iban a aparecer en la subasta, 'pero viendo a los compradores no auguraba nada bueno. -Sígame, por favor.

Caminó tras el hombre rodeando la sala, alejado de los hombres en su mayoría barbudos y sudorosos. Alguno que otro fijaba la vista en él, pero solo intentaba ignorarlos. Abrió una puerta frente a ambos y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

La iluminación en esa pequeña sala era mas fría pero también mas fuerte. Podía distinguir bastante bien los rostros a su alrededor y había bastantes taburetes, así como una pequeña barra limpia y llamativa, no como la de la sala anterior en la que corría el riesgo de quedarse pegado para siempre. Incluso sintió la tentación de pedir una bebida, pero luego pensó que quería reservar hasta el último centavo para la subasta. Algo que había quedado muy claro en aquel local era que solo aceptaban efectivo. Unos dolares podían marcar la diferencia entre conseguir o no a su esclavo.

Las personas en esta nueva sala no tenían nada que ver con las de la anterior. Había mas hombres de traje, la mayoría vestían camisa y tenían un cuerpo bien cuidado. Muchos de ellos se veían apetecibles e interesantes. ¿Había sido incluido en alguna especie de subasta privada?¿Serían los esclavos excesivamente caros y solo iba a poder mirar con cara de idiota para terminar volviendo a casa solo? No. Tanteó el volverse a la sala anterior para no perderse la subasta, pero justo cuando se giraba las luces de la sala se atenuaron y el pequeño escenario se iluminó.

Su mandíbula cayó de golpe al ver el esclavo en pie en el escenario. Únicamente vestía unos boxers oscuros y su piel clara se veía blanca bajo los focos. Podía distinguir con facilidad el cabello rubio del chico, ligeramente largo en la frente, mas corto en los laterales. Su cuerpo no estaba muy marcado, pero tenia una ligera tableta que lo hacía ver muy bien. El hombre a su lado lo presentó, nombrando su edad, estatura, número de embarazos y algunas habilidades. En ningún momento había oído su nombre, ni tampoco la mayoría de los datos. Cuando la subasta inició en 30.000 dólares supo que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Él nunca podría pagar eso por un esclavo.

Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que la sala estaba completamente cerrada hasta el final de la subasta. Tendría que volver otro día y especificar que quería quedarse en la sala central. Los precios que estaba oyendo no se parecían en nada a los que le habían comentado. Tres esclavos morenos siguieron al chico rubio, uno mas adulto que los otros dos. Se percató enseguida de que la mayoría todavía tenían gestaciones obligatorias pendientes. Dos de ellos habían pasado ya por un embarazo, el que era mas mayor había pasado por cuatro. El chico que estaba en ese momento en el escenario, castaño y de piel dorada; todavía no había pasado por ninguno, apenas tenía dieciocho años y tras tres años en un centro de reproducción, no lograban encontrarle un comprador. Por eso todos ellos están aquí, solo los esclavos defectuosos terminan saliendo a subasta. Los que nadie quiere, los que no se someten, los que no son capaces de tener la clase de hijos que se desean.

Había terminado por pedirse una copa cuando el décimo esclavo salió. Estaba prestando cada vez menos atención, tanto que ni siquiera captó los datos del chico esta vez, pero el último dato llamó su atención. Doce mil dólares. Doce mil dólares, incluso le sobraría dinero. La mayoría de las personas de la sala habían desaparecido tras adquirir los esclavos que se habían ido subastando.

Observo al chico sobre el escenario. Su cuerpo estaba marcado, brazos y piernas fuertes pero sin ser totalmente musculoso. Los pectorales estaban planos pero su estómago daba señales de haber sido trabajado con asiduidad. La piel era de un suave tono olivaceo y su cabeza estaba completamente desprovista de pelo, aunque podía adivinar que era moreno por el color de sus cejas.

Quizá no tuviese que irse a casa solo esa noche. El precio de salida eran unos increíbles cinco mil dólares...y solo quedaban tres personas en la subasta.

 **-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-**

¡Hola de nuevo! Pobre Blaine, pronto sabremos mas de su historia... y prometo dejar que crezcan sus rizos, yo misma no se vivir sin ellos. A quienes han preguntado...no, no pueden nacer niñas. La modificación genética de los reproductores solo les permite dar a luz a varones.

Si te gusta, hazmelo saber. Si no te gusta, quéjate, quizá con tu ayuda pueda mejorar :D

¿Qué os gustaría que Kurt hiciera con Blaine?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Se sentía extraño. El último esclavo ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para ver a sus posibles compradores. Normalmente los reproductores que acababan en subastas no habían tenido buenas experiencias antes, o habían sido abandonados o habían sido vendidos, incluso donados... no era lo mismo que un sano y mentalmente fuerte esclavo recién salido del centro de reproducción.  
En un primer momento le resultó extraño que ninguno de los otros dos postores quisiera pujar por ese esclavo. Mas tarde pensó que quizá algo de lo que él no había escuchado en la presentación del hombre era decisivo para no quererlo. De todas formas, cinco mil dólares era un precio muy llamativo. Podía comprarlo y aun así le quedarían algunos ahorros, así que no lo pensó dos veces y los ofreció, obteniendo al esclavo apenas un minuto después. Ni tan siquiera entonces recibió un ligero vistazo por su parte.  
Fue guiado a la parte trasera del local. Era una zona mucho mas iluminada con aspecto de oficina, con media docena de escritorios con personas tras y frente a ellos. Podía ver a algunos de los esclavos recientemente comprados, así como a sus dueños. El hombre que nos guiaba me mostró un escritorio vacío, caminando hasta allí con mi esclavo agarrado de las muñecas, como si fuese un preso en el corredor de la muerte. Realmente parecía así.  
Firmó todos los papeles al mismo tiempo que depositaba los cinco mil dólares sobre el mostrador, dejando que el hombre tras este los contase dos veces antes de entregarle los documentos del esclavo, así como la llave que abría sus esposas. Tras tenerlo todo le enseñaron la puerta y, cogiendo la cuerda que le unía a su nuevo esclavo, ambos salieron al exterior.  
Blaine, como se lo llamaba en los papeles, todavía estaba descalzo y tan solo un par de ajustados boxers cubrían su cuerpo, así que se apresuró a localizar su coche, abriendole la puerta del lado del copiloto, dejando que se sentase antes de cerrar y sentarse en el lado del conductor, encendiendo rápidamente el motor para activar la calefacción. Era una fría noche de invierno, así que no le extrañó ver tiritar al joven a su lado. Sin dudarlo un segundo se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la pasó por sus hombros, esperando que el hecho de estar algo cubierto mejorase su situación. No había pensado que entregarían a los hombres completamente desnudos o habría llevado una muda de ropa para él.  
Los veinte minutos de conducción hasta su casa transcurrieron en un extraño silencio incómodo. Realmente no sabía nada sobre el joven a su lado. No quería asustarlo, pero tampoco se le ocurría que decirle..y tampoco parecía como si fuese a contestarle. El chico parecía una estatua.  
Aparcó en la calle. No tenía suficientes ingresos como para comprar una plaza de garaje. Si tenía coche era por lo mucho que lo necesitaba para ir al trabajo...y porque su padre poseía un taller, con lo que no debía ocuparse de las reparaciones. Y si, quizá no tenía para mas caprichos porque todo lo que podía lo guardaba precisamente para lo que había hecho ese día. Conseguir su propio hombre. Un hombre que lo acompañase el resto de su vida, que tuviese hijos con él... quizá, con suerte, que lo amase. Que fuese atento, romántico...que se dejase conquistar y a la vez le gustase ser conquistador con él.  
Salió de sus pensamientos fantasiosos abriendo la puerta de Blaine, dejandole salir. -No se en que sitios hayas estado antes pero... bueno... es solo un piso no muy grande y sin muchas comodidades...al menos tiene calefacción.  
Le abrió la puerta, subiendo tres pisos por la escalera antes de llegar al pequeño apartamento que poseía. O bueno, realmente era del banco, por los próximos 17 años. La sala no era muy grande, apenas una docena de metros cuadrados bien repartidos. Solo una barra americana separan el salón de la cocina, un poco justa para que se muevan dos personas dentro, pero lo suficientemente amplia para que uno pueda cocinar con libertad.  
Al otro lado del salón hay una puerta casi escondida que da al cuarto de baño, compuesto por una bañera oscura, un lavabo y un urinario. El baño era la parte de la casa que mas le había desagradado al comprarlo, así que había llenado la pared tras la bañera de mosaico en diferentes tonos de gris, dándole un toque moderno y simplemente 'menos feo' como había dicho su amigo Elliot.  
Unas escaleras llevan a una habitación abierta sobre la cocina, con una cama de matrimonio de estilo japonés y varias estanterías llenas de libros. Tras las escaleras, casi oculta, hay otra puerta que oculta un segundo dormitorio, con otra cama igual de grande pero sencilla, únicamente un somier y un viejo colchón de muelles. Una mesita y una lámpara pequeña completan el dormitorio, así como una pequeña cómoda de cuatro cajones.  
-Eh... bien, el baño está allá, por si quieres asearte o...bueno, si lo necesitas. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de abajo si te sientes mas cómodo...-desabrochaba sus esposas al tiempo que hablaba, dejandolas caer directas en el cubo de la basura. Él no había ido buscando un esclavo, aunque era lo que tenía si se ponían técnicos.  
En cuanto el chico se vio libre de sus ataduras, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, se metió en el dormitorio indicado y cerró la puerta tras él. Kurt suspiró. Esto no empezaba nada bien.  
Dejó los papeles del muchacho sobre la barra que daba a la cocina y subió a su dormitorio, escogiendo algunas prendas holgadas que pensó que podían irle bien, bajando a la habitación de invitados y llamando a la puerta, entrando al no recibir respuesta. -Te he traído algo de ropa, al menos para esta noche...mañana iremos a por algo de tu talla que puedas usar... - Lo miró algo nervioso, dejando la ropa sobre la cama, observando por primera vez con detenimiento el rostro del chico. Sus facciones eran duras, un pequeño rastro de barba empezaba a mostrarse sobre su mandíbula, la nariz era proporcionada con la cara y sus ojos eran realmente enormes, o quizá fuese un efecto creado por sus extrañas cejas. Fijo la mirada en esos ojos, oscuros pero con un brillo en el fondo que no es capaz de clasificar. - Soy Kurt, por cierto. Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Buenas noches, Blaine.  
Cerró la puerta tras él, apoyandose en la misma con un suspiro eterno. Iba a resultar mas complicado de lo que había planeado. Decidió que lo primero y mas importante era leer el informe que acompañaba a Blaine.

 **-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-KLAINE-**

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que os vaya gustando. En el próximo sabremos algo mas de la historia de Blaine desde que salió del centro de reproducción hasta acabar en esa subasta y por tanto en casa de Kurt. Al menos ya están juntos, ¡aunque Blaine no se lo va a poner nada fácil!_

 _Espero vuestras opiniones, tanto si son buenas como malas, todo ayuda a mejorar. Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que apetezca que ocurra de aquí en adelante, así como me ofrezco a resolver dudas sobre el estado del mundo en este extraño futuro sin mujeres._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

Se sentó en la mesa acompañado de una taza de café bien cargado y la carpeta que le habían dado en el local con todos los datos de Blaine. Ahí estaba el contrato de compraventa, como si se tratase de un coche de segunda mano. También había un dossier con todas las cláusulas condicionales de tener un esclavo reproductor, asi como un anexo por el hecho de que Blaine fuese un reproductor de subasta y no comprado en un centro de reproducción recién operado. El tercer dossier y el mas pequeño de todos, era la historia de Blaine muy resumida.

Se decidió por leer primero esta última, donde se exponían muy generalizadamente sus datos. Veintiún años, modificado para ser un reproductor a los veinte. En su año como reproductor no había sido embarazado nunca, ni siquiera había permitido que nadie lo usase. Supuso que ese hecho era lo que hacía que hubiese pasado por cuatro dueños diferentes en un solo año. Como todos los amos sabían, hay un periodo de adaptación amo-esclavo, si el esclavo no es usado con fines reproductores en los tres primeros meses, el esclavo es retirado para entregarlo a otro amo. Preocupado por el hecho de ser el quinto amo de Blaine, dejó el historial a un lado y buscó rápidamente el anexo que detallaba las condiciones para un comprador de un esclavo de subasta como era el caso de Blaine. Al tener cuatro amos anteriores y ningún hijo, lo primordial para la clínica seguramente era la reproducción del esclavo. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada hasta que lo vio. Un mes. Tenía un mes para engendrar un hijo o se llevarían a Blaine. Suspiró, sus ojos aun vagando por aquel papel en un repaso por aquellas palabras, hasta que su vista localizó otra cláusula quizá peor. Blaine debía ser usado en los primeros dos días desde su compra, o también sería retirado. ¡Maldición! No podía esperar a tener otro esclavo. No podía volver a pasar años ahorrando. No quería esperar mas.

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y miró dolorosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados. No podía hacerle eso... no cuando se había prometido enamorar a su esclavo, tratarlo como el ser humano que era, no como un cuerpo que podía ser comprado y vendido. Quería una familia, no un esclavo sexual. No tenía prisa por satisfacerse en ese aspecto...aunque según las condiciones del contrato, si la tenía. Supuso que esa era la cláusula por la cual ningún otro comprador había pujado por Blaine... dos días. Dos días podían costarle los ahorros de sus últimos siete años. ¿Iba a dejar que hasta el último centavo se le escapase de entre los dedos, esperar otros siete años o puede que incluso mas por ser un romántico? No podía negarlo, le gustaba Blaine. No era exáctamente su tipo de hombre, pero el conjunto le gustaba. Era ligeramente mas bajo que él, su rostro muy varonil y sus musculos bien marcados.

Decidió aparcar sus pensamientos y se metió en la cocina, preparando con dedicación algo que pudiese gustarle a su nuevo inquilino. Se decantó por pasta, que al igual que les gusta a todos los niños, también solía gustar a todos los adultos. Practicamente era una opción segura, como la pizza. La preparó cuidadosamente con una salsa carbonara. Su favorita era sin duda el pesto, pero sabía que no todo el mundo apreciaba su sabor, así que se decantó por la clásica con bacon y crema de leche.

Se acercó a la puerta bajo la escalera, llamando con sus nudillos y una vez mas, no recibiendo respuesta. -La cena está lista...¿la tomarías conmigo, por favor? - esperó diez, veinte, treinta segundos...nada. Resignado, fue hasta la mesa y se sentó, sirviendose a si mismo y espolvoreando algo de queso sobre sus margaritas. -Que aproveche, Kurt.

Estaba dispuesto a forzar un poco la situación, a obligar a Blaine a salir de la habitación por necesidad, ya fuese por hambre o porque necesitase usar el baño u algo, pero su alma compasiva simplemente no era capaz de hacer esas cosas. Su padre siempre le había advertido que no podía ser tan benevolente con el mundo, que por eso no dejaban de caerle golpes de todas partes...pero no podía evitarlo. No soportaba que otras personas lo pasasen mal, incluso cuando él lo pasaba mal por ayudarles. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Había nacido asi. Burt siempre decía que lo había heredado de su madre. Y tal y como ella habría hecho, puso un bol lleno de margaritas a la carbonara en una bandeja con un vaso de agua fresca y unos cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta y caminó hasta la habitación, llamando dos veces antes de usar su codo para girar la maneta, entrando al cubiculo y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla. -Debes comer algo. No es bueno ir a dormir con el estómago vacío. ¿Hay algo que necesites? - Se sentía como si estuviese hablándole a una pared. Ni siquiera había oido la voz del chico aún. Quizá era mudo, aunque lo dudaba, lo habría puesto en el informe. Además, se veía tan distante, ignorándolo ahí sentado, que podía asegurar al cien por cien que Blaine hablaba perfectamente, solo que no deseaba hacerlo con él. Seguramente debía odiarlo. Si, él odiaría a quien fuese que hubiese decidido que podía comprarlo, como quien compra un ovillo de lana o un molde para cupcakes. Volvió a los pocos segundos a su habitación, trayendo consigo una gran fuente con agua tibia en su interior, una pequeña toalla y una pequeña botella de jabón líquido. Si no quería salir de la habitación eso estaba bien para él, pero por lo menos no olería a ogro la mañana siguiente.

Suspiró y solo volvió hacia la puerta, observando al chico sentado en el alfelizar de la ventana con la vista fija en el callejón al que daba la casa. -Por favor, se que no quieres estar aquí, pero no creo poder permitirme una factura médica, así que te estaría eternamente agradecido si, aunque no quieras hablarme ni verme, por lo menos te mantienes alimentado y aseado, ¿si?. Buenas noches. - Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando mas fuertemente una vez fuera, decidiendo que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar por unos minutos, así que recogió la mesa y se metió de lleno en la tarea de limpiar todo lo que había utilizado para preparar la cena. Limpió tanto que hasta las juntas entre las baldosas de la pared repasó con un mondadientes. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Dos malditos días...tenía que conseguir hacer el amor con Blaine en dos días y dejarlo embarazado en cuatro semanas, o no dudaba que vendrían por él. Vale, quizá fuese arisco y difícil de doblegar, pero era joven y nadie podría negar su belleza.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, los papeles del contrato de Blaine en sus manos y uno de los DVD's de mujeres desesperadas reproduciendose de fondo en el televisor. Había adquirido esa costumbre cuando se mudó a Nueva York. Parecía que el tener la televisión encendida a todas horas hacía la soledad un poco mas llevadera. Como si escuchar voces a su alrededor lo tranquilizase de alguna manera. Empezó a leer con detenimiento cada cláusula, cada detalle y cada norma. La mayoría eran cosas que ya sabía, algunas otras las desconocía por completo y había cláusulas que ni siquiera entendía. Tendría que hablar con alguien que se lo explicase, pero por el momento, su mayor prioridad era Blaine. Blaine y el hecho de que debía usarlo en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que el contrato lo había tenido absorto hasta que el DVD se acabó, siendo expulsado del reproductor. Miró la hora en su reloj de pared, dandose cuenta de que eran ya casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Mañana no conseguiría levantarse ni con grua, pero debía hacerlo. Blaine necesitaría algo de ropa a menos que pretendiese pasarse la vida dentro de esa pequeña habitación, o en su defecto, del apartamento.

Antes de subir a su cuarto, abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de invitados, viendo con satisfacción como el bol de la cena permanecía sobre la mesilla, completamente vacío. Un poco mas allá, el moreno yacía tumbado en la cama, completamente dormido, agarrandose a la almohada con ambos brazos y tapado hasta el cuello. ¿Cuanto tiempo lo habrían tenido desnudo ese día?¿Y si no solo había sido ese día? Por favor, estaban en pleno invierno... Estaba a punto de cerrar de nuevo la puerta para no interrumpir su sueño cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Una terrible idea. Pero sabía que, muy probablemente, iba a ser su única opción. La única forma de mantener a Blaine consigo.

Se agachó frente a la papelera de la sala, cogiendo casi con miedo las esposas metálicas que habían acompañado a Blaine cuando este había sido entregado. No le gustaban las esposas, tendía a relacionarlas con policía, mas concretamente con criminales. Blaine no era un criminal... pero sabía que iba a necesitarlo sujeto para lo que pretendía hacer, las esposas eran su opción mas segura. Con lentitud y algo de duda, movió lentamente las muñecas del moreno, procurando no despertarlo. Una vez estuvo atado a los barrotes de la cama suspiró algo mas aliviado, percatándose con extrañeza de que había algo que le gustaba en esa situación, pues su pene se encontraba goteando endurecido bajo sus pantalones.

No quiso arriesgarse a perder mas el tiempo, así que se desnudó completamente, apartando con cuidado las mantas de encima de Blaine, retirando con suavidad el pantalón de yoga que le había prestado, viendo como su culo redondeado y evidentemente trabajado lo estaba llamando a gritos. Se dió cuenta solo entonces de que no tenía demasiadas oportunidades de error. Debía ser rápido y preciso, así que agarró lo primero que tenía a mano. La pequeña botella de jabón estaba siendo maltratada entre sus manos nerviosas, vaciada casi por completo sobre su miembro erecto, haciéndole soltar un siseo ante el contacto frío contra su piel extremadamente caliente. Lo extendió por su pene a modo de lubricante, brevemente, evitando que se formase espuma y sin pensarselo demasiado, separó los glúteos del moreno y paseó su pulgar untado por su entrada, abriendola lo justo para colocar allí la punta de su endurecido miembro, entrando en él lentamente pero sin detenerse, quedandose completamente pegado a él. Había leído que una primera vez podía ser dolorosa, pero claro, sus lecturas procedían de antes de las implantaciones. Ahora todos los esclavos gestacionales estaban dotados de cierta elasticidad que hacía mas fácil el trabajo, menos doloroso, si, pero también mas efectivo.

Empezó a mover sus caderas, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro... hasta que sintió como las paredes que envolvían su pene se estrechaban rápidamente y con fuerza, provocandole un gemido de satisfacción. -¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?¡Tu! Maldito bastardo...¡Suéltame!- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo al mas joven retorcerse ya despierto bajo su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Estaba sobre él, casi aplastandolo contra la cama. -Ese por tu bien, Blaine... pronto habrá terminado todo, lo prometo...-Le dolía. Le dolía inmensamente estar haciendole eso al chico. Nunca había imaginado que su primera vez sería de esa forma, violando al hombre que se supone que debía amarlo. Pero si quería conservarlo, debía llegar hasta el final. El implante en su sistema reproductor debía reconocer su adn por medio de su semen o todo eso no habría servido de nada. -Ya esta hecho, Blaine... solo déjame llegar al final...confía en mi...no quiero que te lleven...- Suplicaba, casi rogaba, sus labios apoyados en la espalda del mas bajo, quien, poco a poco, fue quedandose mas tranquilo, quizá resignandose a que ese largo miembro no iba a salir de su interior por mucho que lo desease. Kurt se mantuvo quieto, su respiración aun acelerada por el miedo. -Si te llevan... Blaine, soy tu quinto dueño, ya lo sabes... soy tu última oportunidad...Si te llevan pasarás a ser un reproductor de clínica...¿Sabes lo que les hacen a esos chicos? - Inconscientemente llevó una mano a la cabeza del chico, acariciando brevemente su sien descubierta de pelo alguno. -Déjame cuidar de ti, ¿está bien? Por favor... solo confía en mi. No quiero hacerte daño. - No consiguió ninguna confirmación de que podía, pero tampoco ninguna negación. Solo sintió como el cuerpo bajo él se relajaba brevemente, la cabeza del chico de nuevo apoyada sobre la almohada. -Solo...hazlo rápido. - Su mandíbula cayó. Era la primera vez que lo oía, y por todos los dioses, sonaba como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Supo desde ese mismo instante, que haría lo que fuese por mantener a salvo a ese muchacho indefenso en un mundo que cada día se aprovechaba mas del poder del dinero. No... el salvaría a Blaine de caer en eso.

* * *

 _Espero que poco a poco se vaya aclarando como funcionan los reproductores y el sistema del mundo actual en el que viven...si tenéis cualquier duda, contesto reviews.  
Intentaré no volver a retrasarme en la próxima publicación, pero para quienes no sigan mi otro fic en curso 'Porn love' explicaré brevemente que estamos obrando en mi casa y llevo mucho tiempo atareadísima porque soy la única persona en casa que puede limpiar/ordenar/cocinar y con lo que se ensucia durante una obra, no doy a basto y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, mucho menos para escribir. Por suerte ya hemos pasado el ecuador y la mayor parte de la tarea de ahora es mas limpia, ¡asi que menos tarea y mas escribir!_  
 _Espero que os haya gustado, pobre Kurt y pobre Blaine, tener que verse en esa situación tan horrible... no me imagino tener que tomar una decisión asi, pero Kurt es un hombre decidido, ¿no?_


	5. Chapter 5

El timbre fue quien lo despertó la mañana siguiente. Kurt amaneció en su cama, cansado y arrepentido, pero con la seguridad de quien ha hecho lo correcto. El timbre volvió a sonar y se levantó de un salto, recibiendo a un mensajero que le entregó una carta certificada. Extrañado, no tardó en abrirla, sorprendiéndose al ver una hoja de felicitación por el uso de su esclavo, a la vez que una detallada lista de cuales eran los siguientes pasos a seguir. Dado el hecho de que Blaine era un esclavo con unas condiciones tan estrictas, los controles habituales no podrían ser llevados a cabo, con lo que, dentro del paquete, se incluía una máquina con la que evaluar un posible embarazo. Le recordaban una vez mas que Blaine debía estar en cinta en un máximo de 29 días, con la seguridad de ser retirado en caso de no cumplir esa condición. Disgustado, dejó la carta a un lado antes de coger en sus manos la pequeña máquina que llegó adjunta a la carta.

La inspeccionó con cuidado, repasando las instrucciones que venían en la caja. En un primer momento le recordó a un medidor de glucosa que su madre utilizaba cuando estuvo embarazada de su hermana. Recordaba verla pincharse el dedo para obtener una pequeña gota de sangre, y el propio aparato la analizaba para darle los resultados casi al instante. Por lo que podía ver, el funcionamiento no era muy diferente, pero en lugar de una prueba diaria, en este caso debía hacerse semanalmente.

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa, no queriendo pensar mas en aquello por el momento. Preparó un desayuno energizante para ambos y una vez mas se acercó a la habitación de Blaine con una bandeja entre sus manos, entrando en silencio para encontrar al chico de nuevo en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando la calle con una mueca en su rostro.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se acercó hasta él, apoyándose en la pared al otro lado de la ventana. -Siento lo de anoche...te prometo que no volverá a suceder.- No si podía evitarlo.

Tenía muy claro lo que les sucedía a los reproductores de clínica, y estaba seguro de que él también conocía esa opción.

Cuando un esclavo no resultaba válido para la venta, por poco deseable, por rebelde, por vicios externos que le impedían llevar un embarazo a término... tras un periodo de adaptación con diferentes amos, si con ninguno se lograba el resultado esperado, el esclavo era reconducido a una clínica de reproducción. No como las que los creaban y vendían, sino mas bien como... una granja. El esclavo estaba bien cuidado, alimentado, aseado e incluso tenía algunos caprichos, todo para asegurar su felicidad... pero estaban encerrados en un ambiente estéril, embarazados artificialmente, sus hijos apartados de ellos mismos nada mas nacer, destinados a crecer en granjas donde, llegados a la edad óptima, serían transformados en reproductores y puestos en venta, así como sus padres una vez lo fueron. El esclavo sería embarazado, una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo o su mente colapsaran, conducidos a una muerte química, acabando en una fosa común donde nunca mas significarían nada para el mundo. Por el bien común. Por la repoblación del planeta. Solo de pensarlo le resultaba vomitivo... y podía asegurar que había visto el miedo en los ojos de Blaine la noche anterior al nombrarselo. Sí, definitivamente si él mismo fuese un reproductor, temería acabar en un lugar como aquel.

Era increíble que un chico que apenas llevaba veinticuatro horas a su lado le produjese tal instinto de protección. Alzó una mano para acariciar su sien, aun no comprendiendo por qué su cabeza se encontraba completamente despoblada de pelo. El resto de esclavos de la subasta no se encontraban en este estado... y no es que Blaine no hubiese sido cuidado, su cuerpo fibrado y bien marcado indicaba todo lo contrario.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón cuando, a centímetros de que su mano tocase el cuerpo del chico, él solo se apartó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si ese mismo gesto hubiese acabado en algo mucho peor con anterioridad.

Suspiró, devolviendo la mano a su regazo, observándolo detenidamente. -No quiero hacerte daño...Anoche yo solo...sólo me han dado dos días, Blaine... dos días o iban a venir a por tí. No tenía opción. - Se encogió de la misma forma que él, subiendo sus pies hasta apoyarlos en la ventana, las piernas encogidas contra su pecho. -No voy a tratarte como a un esclavo. Nadie debería ser esclavo de nadie... - Blaine lo miró sorprendido, sus ojos color miel abiertos como platos, analizandolo por primera vez desde que le había sido entregado. -Tu informe dice que fuiste donado voluntariamente por tu familia... sé que es mentira. -Estudió su lenguaje corporal, viendo como sus manos liberaban poco a poco sus piernas, sus hombros se enderezaban, dejando atrás esa postura encorvada, protectora sobre si mismo...pareciendo mas un hombre fuerte y hermoso que un esclavo. -Quiero que seas libre de ser tu mismo...pero seguro que conoces las condiciones tan bien como yo...y con tu historial, solo tienes un mes para quedar embarazado. Si no es así, te llevarán.- Le tendió la carta, no queriendo ocultarle nada. Iba en serio cuando decía que no quería un esclavo. Kurt siempre había deseado quien lo amase, independientemente de ser o no un reproductor...pero con la visión actual del mundo, todo se limitaba a 'es mas fácil tener sexo con un esclavo que preocuparse por tener toda una relación con alguien.' Dios, incluso conocía hombres que sometían completamente a sus esclavos, haciéndolos tener hijos continuamente para poder vender a esos bebés y sacar beneficios suficientes de esas ventas para comprar otro esclavo, sustituyendo al primero cuando su cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas maltratos. - No voy a dejar que los hijos que tengas sean llevados... mi idea es... quizá fantasiosa pero... siempre me ha gustado la idea clásica de familia...como antes, cuando teníamos madres y hermanas, cuando la gente se amaba... - Sentía como su voz temblaba, temeroso de verse frente a él como alguien débil, alguien a quien podría fácilmente golpear y salir huyendo. Probablemente, así era.

Sin embargo, no lo fue. Como si sus palabras hubiesen presionado un botón mágico, la pose del chico frente a él se volvió completamente relajada, e incluso juraría que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Antes de que mi padre me vendiera... tenía la misma idea. Quería buscar un esclavo con el que tuviese... no se, una conexión... y nunca tratarlo como un esclavo, solo...amarlo, como una familia. Para siempre. - Kurt asintió, emocionado ante sus palabras. No había sido exactamente su caso, pero podían intentarlo, ¿cierto? - Está bien...entonces quizá podamos empezar de nuevo, ¿te parece? - Le tendió su mano, su cuerpo bastante mas relajado. - Soy Kurt Hummel y como tal te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte sentir como un esclavo.

* * *

 _Ok, si, podéis matarme. Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar, pero la inspiración se fue al traste, el trabajo en casa era infinito y no tenía tiempo para descansar apenas, mucho menos inspiración para trabajar... y para un descanso que tengo..¡llegan navidades! Menuda pesadilla, las amo y las odio a partes iguales, ¿sólo me ocurre a mi? Decidme que no soy la única, ¡por favor!_

 _Se que es pronto, pero quería un pequeño avance para estos dos, una pequeña tregua por todo el tiempo que os he hecho esperar... Las dificultades no acaban aquí, me temo... un mes es un poco justo para un embarazo, ¿no creeis? Y sino que se lo digan a todas esas pre-mamas que llevan meses o años en busca y captura._

 _¡Espero que hayais tenido unas buenas fiestas, y que Enero no esté siendo muy cuesta arriba! No voy a prometer actualizar mas seguido, porque siempre lo hago y nunca lo cumplo, a ver si la norma también se cumple así y publico rápido :P_

 _¡Un review siempre es bien recibido! Cualquier pregunta será respondida, ¡siempre que no sea un enorme Spoiler!_


End file.
